


Obsession

by daisydiversions



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: blind_go, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for Zoe and her love of collarbones.</p></blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoesque](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zoesque).



The thing was, Hikaru was quickly becoming obsessed with Touya's collar bone. 

It had started during that period where they began to slow down, groping and rubbing against walls and elevators turned into kissing and touching slowly in Touya's kitchen because Touya was wearing his mother's apron while he made Hikaru ramen and it looked so ridiculous on a grown man, Hikaru had to laugh and nip and tease. Waya had found this whole arrangement shockingly domestic, but Waya was an idiot who didn't know how to pull out his own potential, never mind anyone else's. 

Touya forced him away from his throat, making Hikaru glare in protest, but Touya had that strange, wild eyed gleam that he had right before taking well esteemed, high ranking pros down a couple pegs, so Hikaru allowed himself to be flipped over. The couch was scratchy and rough against his naked back and Touya was inserting himself between Hikaru's thighs with a presumptiveness that made Hikaru want to grab and pull and grip his hair. So he did. 

Fingers smoothed up his thigh, claiming territory for white and when Hikaru wrapped his other leg around Touya's back, it didn't feel like black was retreating. Touya's mouth was around his cock now, sucking with a slow cruelness that was intent and maddening and Hikaru showed his great hatred for Touya by keening loudly and digging his heel into Touya's shoulder blade. If he were made out of rubber, he could wind his shin all the way around Touya's neck and choke him. Or at least get in a little more collar bone molesting. 

Touya's mouth finally returned to his, though sloppilly, and Hikaru groaned as he felt Touya's slick digits work inside his hole. Canting his hips upward at a fierce pace, Hikaru trailed one hand along the bone, a firm, smooth expanse of skin. Hikaru's cock jumped at the thought of running his length along it, which was stupid because a chest was something really pathetic for a gay man to get excited over. 

Sweat was beginning to bead and stick at their skin, and Hikaru squeezed Touya's torso with his thighs when Touya withdrew from his finger fucking duties. Touya's eyelids drooped and head fell to Hikaru's chest, as he brought their cocks together, sliding and rubbing, and Hikaru bucked up wildly, eager for more friction. Touya's hand. Touya's cock. 

He needed to touch Touya, have him, play his hand. He came with flesh and fist working his cock, his own fingers splayed and kneading Touya's ass. 

Obession, Hikaru thought as he followed Touya to the part of the bed that wasn't covered in come, immediately resuming the fingering of Touya's collarbone while Touya contentedly worked a knee between his legs, wasn't really anything to worry about. Especially when it was the rubric of one's entire relationship anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zoe and her love of collarbones.


End file.
